when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Subspace
"Oh no! Operation Subspace! Shit, Tabuu must've behind this piece of crap that he's planning to! If he succeeds, we die! I need to stop it! Even though he's using some Subspace Bombs to destroy everything, he'll be targeting every major city of the Grand Alliance, and I think my village's gonna be next soon!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Curse of the Sahara Cities Targeted First Salvo (Failed) The first salvo of Operation Subspace is to drop Subspace bombs not only on places where anyone from the Buttertoast Alliance came from, but also every major city in the US and any North African country that are allied to the Grand Alliance as well. *2Fort, Team Fortress Union (Team Fortress 2) *ACME Headquarters, California, United States (Looney Tunes) *Adventure Bay, Barkingburg (PAW Patrol) *Agrabah, Auradon (Aladdin) *Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States (Despicable Me/Real Life) *Amity Park, California, United States (Dany Phantom) *Anderson City, Todayland (Meet the Robinsons) *Angel Grove, California, United States (Power Rangers) *Atlantis City, Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Axle City, Barkingburg (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Beach City, Delmarva (Steven Universe) *Beast's Castle, Auradon (Beauty and the Beast) *Bellwood, United Omnitrix Empire (Ben 10) *Benham City, South Japan (Tenkai Knights) *Big Blue, Falconia (F-Zero) *Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Boston, Massachusetts, United States (Real Life) *Boxwood Terrace, Washington, United States (Ready Jet Go!) *Bricksburg, Legovania (The LEGO Movie) *Bridge of Eldin, Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *Brinstar, Galactic Federation (Metroid) *Canterlot, Equestria (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Castlehaven, Erathia (Nella the Princess Knight) *Celesteville, Babar's Kingdom (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Central City, Saiyanland (Dragon Ball Z) *Central City, United Federation (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Coolsvile, Ohio, United States (Scooby Doo) *Corneria City, Corneria (Star Fox) *Corona City, Corona (Tangled) *Cyberspace Town, Cypberspace (Cyberspace) *Daiban, Galactic Federation (Metroid) *Delfino Plaza, Sunshime Realm (Super Mario Bros.]] *Detroit, Michigan (Real Life) *Diamond City, Mushroom Kingdom (Wario) *Dimmsdale, California, United States (The Fairly OddParents) *Disney Junior Town, Disney Junior Island (Doc McStuffins/''PJ Masks'') *Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong Islands (Donkey Kong) *Dragon Town, Dragon Land (Dragon Tales) *Dreamstown, Dreamland (Kirby) *Duckburg, Calisota (Mickey Mouse) *DunBroch Castle, DunBroch (Brave) *Dunwiddle, Enchancia (Sofia the First) *Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, United States (The Magic Tree House) *Galactic Federation Headquarters, Galactic Federation (Metroid) *Glendragon, Erathia (Mike the Knight) *Gravity Falls, Oregon, United States (Gravity Falls) *Griffin Rock, Maine, United States (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Hall of Legends, Rusheria (NFL Rush Zone) *Hamilton, Bermuda (Zak Storm/Real Life) *Hanenbow, Electroplanktonia (Electroplankton) *Haven City, Haven Republic (Jak and Daxter) *Hill Valley, California, United States (Back to the Future) *Hillwood, Washington, United States (Hey Arnold) *Hogwarts, England, United Kingdom (Harry Potter) *Hundred Acre Wood, England, United Kingdom (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Hyrule Prime, Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *Ice Summit, Arctic Confederation (Ice Climbers) *Imperial City, Auradon (Mulan) *Jasper, Nevada, United States (Transformers: Prime) *Kadic Academy, France (Code Lyoko) *Kuzcotopia, New Inca Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *Lion Chi Temple, Chima (Chima) *London, United Kingdom (Peter Pan/Real Life) *Mata Nui, Polynesian Confederation (Moana) *McStuffinsville, Disney Junior Island (Doc McStuffins) *Miami, Florida, United States (Austin & Ally/Real Life) *Monstropolis, Monsteria (Monsters Inc.) *Montressor City, Montressor ('Treasure Planet'')'' *Mount Olympus, Auradon (Hercules) *Mouseton, Calisota (Mickey Mouse) *New Mouse City, Mouse Island (Geronimo Stilton) *New York City, New York, United States (American Dragon: Jake Long/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''/Real Life) *Nice and Friendly Corners, Disney Junior Island (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Ninjago Town, Ninjago Island (Ninjago) *Norfair, Galactic Federation (Metroid) *Ocean Shores, California, United States (Rocket Power) *Octonauts Headquarters, England, United Kingdom (The Octonauts) *Odd Squad Headquarters, Ontario, Canada (The Odd Squad) *Onett, Eagleland (Mother 2/''Earthbound'') *Ostia, Lycia (Fire Emblem) *Pallet Town, Kanto (Pokémon) *Peach Creek, Edland (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Petropolis, Pet Empire (TUFF Puppy) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States (Liberty's Kids/Real Life) *Pikmintopolis, PNF-404 (Pikmin) *Pirate Island, Neverland (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Playa Verde, Doravania (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) *Port Town, Falconia (F-Zero) *Powhatan Camp, Auradon (Pocahontas) *Pride Rock, Pride Lands (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') *Republic City, United Republic of Nations (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Retroville, Texas, United States (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Rockville, Colorado, United States (Transformers: Cybertron) *San Francisco, California, United States (Inside Out/Real Life) *San Fransokyo, California, United States (Big Hero 6) *Sanjo City, South Japan (Dinosaur King) *Scan2Go Training Facility, South Japan (Scan2Go) *Sector V Treehouse, Kid Empire (Kids Next Door) *Shadow Moses Island, Alaska, United States (Metal Gear) *Shrinks House, Canada (George Shrinks) *Sky High, California, United States (Sky High) *Skyland City, Sphere (Skyland) *Skyworld, Skyworld (Kid Icarus) *Smashville, Nintendovania (Animal Crossing/''Super Smash Bros.) *Sparkton Hills, Barkingburg (''Rusty Rivets) *Station Square, Mobius (Sonic X) *Tarzanton, Mangani Empire (Tarzan) *Templeton House, Baby Empire (The Boss Baby) *The Park, Druzhna (Regular Show) *Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *Tomorrowland City, Tomorrowland (Miles from Tomorrowland/''Mission Force One'') *Tracy Island, Polynesian Confederation (Thunderbirds) *Umi City, Umidonia (Team UmiZoomi) *Valley of Peace, South China, Taiwan (Kung Fu Panda) *Walkerville, Walkerville (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Warner Bros. Movie Studio, California, United States (Animaniacs/Real Life) *Wayside, Ontario, Canada (Wayside) *Yoshi's Island, Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *Young House, United Kingdom (Fantastic Max) *Zahramay Falls, Zahramay Empire (Shimmer and Shine) *Zootopia City, Zootopia (Zootopia) Category:Events